Together Me and You
by EnIt-SiRhc
Summary: How can I tell her, show her how I feel towards her if I'm not the kind of guy to say such words? CHAPTER 9!
1. Nightmare

**ES**: Helloo people this is my first story so please go easy on me '

**Kitchiro**: Don't worry ES they will 'hope so…'

**ES**: Thanks Kitchiro anyway where is that Disclaimer !

**Disclaimer**: What's with all the shouting !

**ES**: it's called excitement !

**Disclaimer**: ¬¬' I can see that

**ES**: Will you do your thing already !

**Disclaimer**: You didn't say please…ES prepared a Mallet… ' never mind it's ok hehe (clears throat) ES does not own beyblade or any other characters that appear on the show but she does own Kitchiro and any other characters you don't even recognize !

**ES**: Darn how I wish I own Kai –sobs-

**Kitchiro**: Cheer up ES ! at least you have me –puppy eyes-

**ES**: Not the same --'

**Disclaimer**: ANYWAY … LETS BEGIN THE FIC !

**ES**: GRRRR THAT'S MY LINE !

_Things you should know_

_Italics-_ _emphasize something or bit-beast talking or a dream _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding '

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

A girl was tossing and turning every 5 seconds. She was sweating and twitching her eyes very fast… she was having a nightmare again.

_Dream _

_She was only 6 years old and was in her house when suddenly the door knocked, she was gonna open the door herself but her father stopped her. _

"_Go hide quickly or they will get you !".Her father told her in a worried tone but quietly. _

_She ran to her mother which held a worried look as well as her father's. _

"_Harry!" Her father said, but by that time the knock was getting loader _

_Her mother took her to the closet so no one will find her._

"_Now stay here my angel everything will be ok" her mother told her while caressing her face. _

"_What's going on mum ?why don't you open the door ?" Her daughter asked her, but she didn't answer her question because the door broke down. _

"_Now stay here my angel ! And whatever happens stay here and stay quiet !". With that her mother closed the door and left near her father. The closet had a little opening so she was seeing and hearing everything. _

"_Where is she John?". A tall man with cold voice said, he wasn't alone, he had an army of men in black behind him and armed. _

_Her father John was really angry about him wanting his only daughter, his aqua blue eyes started to narrow at the man. _

"_She is not here…and you will never take her away from us Sandro !". Her father yelled. _

_The man known as Sandro wore a smirk on his face and signaled a man to step forward._

_The man in black punched John in the stomach which made him fall to the ground…he began to cough and blood could be seen in the corner of his mouth. _

_His Wife was terrified at the sight and knelt down beside him, but John pushed her aside. Even the little girl who was hiding in the closet was terrified but remembered what her mother told her, to stay there no matter what happens. _

"_Now tell me John…where is she ? or else !"Sandro warned him, still wearing that smirk on his face with enjoyment in front of his eyes._

_John stood up but still a little bent from the hit. _

"_I already told you…she is not here and I will never tell you were she is". John narrowed his eyes at him, but still…Sandro haven't removed that smirk. _

"_If that is the way you want it… than I have no choice". After saying that, Sandro held his gun up, pointing at John. He knew that was going to happen but he didn't want his daughter to suffer. _

"_Goodbye John". Sandro told him while wearing that smirk again. His wife didn't believe what was going to happen, she began to scream but it was in vane. Even the girl in the closet stared wide eyed and wanted to scream…but she covered her mouth in order not to. _

_A shot was heard, and a body fell to the ground. His wife knelt beside him not letting him go. But Sandro stepped forward making her stand up and move backwards. Sandro stood there in front of her husbands body while smirking. _

"_Now… where were we ?" Sandro walked towards her and grabbed her by the neck. "Now…tell me were is your daughter Violet or you will have the same death as your husband !".He yelled at her…her Hazel eyes were red from crying so hard, but she kept in mind that she will not give up, she turned her gaze to her husband and after a while she turned her gaze back to Sandro._

"_I will never tell you were my daughter is !". She was scared saying these words but she had to, in order to save her daughter. _

"_Very well". Sandro pointed his gun at her; she closed her eyes and waited… _

"_Goodbye Violet". With that a shot was heard. She dropped to the ground and had enough energy to speak._

"_Goodbye my little angel, I am always going to be with you, never give up". With that she closed her eyes._

_end of Dream _

"NOOO…" she said waking up, sweat was pouring from her face. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. "It's the same dream again…it's a Nightmare"

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry for making it a sad chapter but the next one will be much better I promise :-) **

**Please Review ! –Thanks-**


	2. First Day Of School

**ES**: (singing just lose it) Guess who's back…back again…ES back…back again…

**Disclaimer**: (annoyed look)Yeah yeah yeah we know you are back

**ES**: How?

**Disclaimer**: You have just disturbed the peace

**ES**: ( Held a mallet above her head) GRRRR WILL YOU BE NICE FOR ONCE IN MY STORY !

**Disclaimer**: (gulp) ok ES whatever you say I will obey… my _mistress_ ES 'like I have a choice'

**ES**: (pats Disclaimer) that's better…I've got news !

**Disclaimer**: really what?

**ES**: My first review !

**Disclaimer: **Really? Cool !

**ES**: Thanks very much AnimeGirl329 and don't worry I will update HeHe !

**Disclaimer**: 'man she's hyper today' ok here we gooooooo ! ES does not own beyblade or any other characters that appear on the show but she does own Kitchiro and any other characters you don't even recognize !

**ES**: YAAAAHOOOOO !

_Things you should know_

_Italics-_ _emphasize something or bit-beast talking or a dream _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding -lol-

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

"Great just great it's only 3 in the morning for crying out loud people are suppose to sleep at this hour…I might as well _try_ to go back to sleep"

_-10 minutes later- _

"THAT'S IT !". She got out of her bed, still mad of what happened, and went straight to the bathroom.

"YIKES!... OMG it's only my reflection, man do I always wake up _this_ terrifying ! why does it have to be the first day of school today…something tells me that this is not going to be my day". She brushed her teeth while murmuring curse words and brushed her long dark brown hair. Later she went to her room.

"It's 4.30 and I am already preparing to go to school…this is definitely insane! GRRR know were is that uniform? –thinks- mmmmmm… I think I left it in my wardrobe...no not here, were could it be? –thinks- Ohhhhhhh I remember !".

She went running downstairs and went to the kitchen and there it was lying on the couch. "There you are ! I remember yesterday evening my mum told me that the uniform is in the kitchen and told me to take it upstairs…oh well I guess I forgot at least you are in one piece".

She looked at her green/white uniform with disgust in her eyes and went to her room. She puts it on and later went downstairs again.

"ok so school starts at 8 and it is 6 already, oh well better go outside for a walk and later I will go to school". She went to bring her headphones and later she went out of the house almost forgetting her schoolbag.

_Meanwhile _

_Kai's POV _

I woke up at 7 in the morning and saw that the other bladers were still fast asleep. One of them was sleeping on a chair resting his hands and head on the table with his glasses on the floor and his laptop was still on, that's Kenny for ya always on the go.

The second one has blond hair and was sleeping no snoring all night with his mouth wide open and hands in the air murmuring something…what is he saying?... "Sugarrrr…Sugarrr" Oh well I am not mistaken this one cause it is defiantly Max.

The third one was still wearing that hat on even in his sleep! He never stops snoring and I think this night he was dreaming another of his weird dreams again, because I heard him murmuring or more like shouting something like…Kai come back with my dinner ! The only person I know who thinks a lot of food, has to be Tyson.

The other one is…wait a minute were is he ?

"Good Morning Kai !". I turned around and found him already dressed in his school uniform. "What are you waiting for Kai it's 7.30 already, school starts at 8 remember?"

"Hn…yeah yeah whatever" I went to the bathroom and changed into my ugly green and white uniform. Later I went to bring my headphones incase there is a boring lesson, and left the room ignoring the goodbyes from the others.

I looked at my watch to see that I was…LATE ! I begun to run as fast as I could and trying to find shortcuts. I turned a corner and suddenly I found myself on the ground what the…?

_Normal POV _

Kai laid there on the ground and was wondering why the ground was so soft.

"Will you get off already !".An angry girl yelled. Kai looked down and saw that he was on top of a girl !

"Hn". Kai said nothing, he stood up and begun to dust himself, showing his back at her and hiding a light pink blush.

"Geeez not even a sorry for bumping into me ?". The girl was really mad, she had a look like she was going to kill someone.

Silence fell, Kai still said nothing, he turned to grab his school bag, but she came in front of it.

"_Well_ ?".She said tapping her shoe waiting for an answer, obviously annoying Kai.

Suddenly her watch beeped and caught her attention.

"WAAAAAA…15 minutes more and I will be late or worse! Got to go ! see ya around!". With that, she left with a blink of an eye.

Kai stood there staring blankly trying to figure out what just happened. Than it rang, she was wearing the same uniform as his.

"so she goes to my school…interesting…wait a minute…".He looked at his watch and suddenly his eyes became wide. "I am late, 12 minutes left". With that he ran as fast as he could.

_At School _

Kai ran down the hall and found his class. He opened the door and found that he was on time, the new teacher hasn't arrived yet.

'I made it on time…I guess this day won't be that bad'. Kai found an empty seat near the window and decided that he will stay there.

He heard 3 students talking which caught his attention…

"Hey ! did you hear? We have a new classmate this year!". A boy with spiky yellow hair said.

"Yeah I heard it and they said that she is a real beauty !". The red-headed boy said

"I guess we have a new addition from the chicks to pick". The boy with a black ponytail said.

"Hey if she is cute…she is mine!". The red-headed boy said with a higher voice

"Oh really, we will see that, I have a feeling she will go out with me!". The boy with spiky hair spoke again narrowing his eyes and arms across his chest.

"You and your feelings, hey, chicks can't resist me, when she sees my car, she is gonna freak out !". The boy with the black ponytail said with his eyes closed trying to act cool in front of his friends.

Kai was rolling his eyes hearing those idiots talk like that, but he was curious who the girl is.

_Very excited, are you Kai ? _

'Shut up Dranzer ! It's not of your business what I am thinking!'

_It's not my fault I am stuck in your head! _

'Dranzer'

_yes master ? _

'Shut up before I will sell you to KFC !'

-sweatdrop- _Ok master _

With that Dranzer was quiet.

He heard the door open and the new teacher with the new student came in.

"Hello students, I would like to introduce you to Kitchiro Kobayashi, your new classmate!"

* * *

**ES**: WOW! That was a long chapter ! anyway please review and tell me what do ya think about it ! Thanks ! I will update soon ! 


	3. Something In Common

**ES:** Hellooo people I'm back !

**Disclaimer:** Great soooo… WHY DID YOU UPDATED SO LATE WOMAN !

**ES:** -thinks-I was busy…

**Disclaimer :** with …

**ES:** Home works ! man are you a cop or something !

**Disclaimer :** Anyway… we got reviews !

**ES:** Really ?

**Disclaimer:** Really

**ES:** Really really ?

**Disclaimer:** (annoyed look)…

**ES:** Hehe ok we got 2 reviews !

**Disclaimer:** from…

**ES:** I was getting to that… from AnimeGirl329 and Crismon Eyes ! Thank You all sooooo much !

**Disclaimer:** ES does not own beyblade or any other characters that appear on the show but she does own Kitchiro and any other characters you don't even recognize !

**ES:** This chapter is going to be great !

_Things you should know_

_Italics-_ _emphasize something or bit-beast talking or a dream _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding -lol-

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something in common **

"Hello students, I would like to introduce you to Kitchiro Kobayashi, your new classmate!"

She has long brown hair which is curled at the end and reaches to her waste. She has big hazel eyes, Which right now where almost yellow. She was tall and had a nice figure. Last but not least, she had a nice tan. All the girls were throwing daggers at her and almost all the hunks in the class where whistling at her, except Kai, he looks like he recognized her…it was the same girl he bumped into. Kai slapped his hand to his forehead.

'Hell no…I actually cursed myself when I said that this _was_ a good day!'. Kai thought while Dranzer laughed to herself.

"Ms. Kobayashi, can you tell us a bit about yourself please?". The new teacher asked her and went sitting to her desk

"Ok I guess…Well Hi my name is Kitchiro…emmm I already told you that…anyway I may look nice from the outside…but if you piss me off…than you better find a saint to forgive your sins, cause you'll be yesterdays lunch!". Everybody stared wide eyed at her and a few gulps could be heard, even the teacher was afraid of her by that speech.

"Ok emmm any questions?". Kitchiro scanned the room for any hands up or anything…but instead, she found the person she least expected…Kai.

"You…". She whispered for only her could hear. The teacher came from behind her.

"Now you can take your seat near Mr. Hiwatari, Kai will you raise your hand please!". The teacher said shouting.

Kitchiro froze in her spot. She felt mad and embarrassed at the same time. She was mad because _he_ was the one who bumped into her and didn't choke out a sorry, and she was embarrassed because he is the famous blader Kai Hiwatari. But she wasn't completely convinced.

She whispered to her teacher, so only she could hear.

"By any chance, did you say Kai Hiwatari…_the_ Kai Hiwatari?"

"Why yes of course… is there a problem?". Her teacher questioned her making her panic in her spot.

"No no…not at all…Everything is just dandy!". _Now_ she was convinced. With that she went and took her seat in the middle row next to the famous blader Kai without even looking at him.

"Ok class, I am going to be your new teacher this year!". The new teacher said excitedly to her students. She turned around and wrote her name on the white board, "You can call me Miss Suzuki!". All the students eyed her weirdly… she was creeping them out, was she always this happy !

-_Later that day-_

Finally after four lessons, break took over. Kai went under a tree were there were shade. He took out his blade from his pocket but tried to hide it at the same time, one because of screaming idiot fans trying to get hold of it, and two because it is against school regulations to bring beyblades to school. He was so concentrated on his blade that he didn't notice a certain someone coming from behind. The stranger took his blade and went in front of him.

Kai was surprised at the moment, the stranger was Kitchiro, wearing a big smirk on her face while looking into Kai's purplish eyes.

"Give it back…now". Kai demanded glaring at the girl's chestnut eyes.

"Why should I ?". She teased back at him making him stand up from anger, she was really going under Kai's skin.

"Look I don't have time for this…will you give it back before someone sees you !". Kai almost yelled at her, but she kept cool…and still continued torturing Kai.

"Maybe…maybe not". She teased again but this time she was looking at his blue blade. Kai couldn't take it anymore, he moved closer to take it away from her himself.

"Noo way mister, you better stay there or else I'll just take _this_ to the principal". She warned him. Kai stopped were he was, not knowing what to do.

"You forgot to tell me something earlier…if you tell it to me…than I might give you your blade back". Her smirk grew wider, but Kai doesn't know what she means.

"What?". Kai asked, this made Kitchiro drop anime style.

"You know ! come on tell me or say bye bye to your phoenix !". She yelled. Poor Kai was confused now, what is he going to do.

"I still don't know what you mean… can you give me a hint at least?". Kai asked her, for some reason he was a little afraid of her…maybe it was that speech she made.

"Remember when _You_ bumped into me ?". Kitchiro told him making emphases on the word you.

"yeah…so?". Kai simply responded. This was making her want to scream and pull her hair.

"Well…you forgot to say a word that you didn't mean it…understand Kai?". She said from between her teeth and clenching Dranzer in her hands which were currently into fists.

"Hn..". Kai said nothing, he knew what the word is but he didn't want to say it.

"Ok than if that's the way you want it…I'll just go to the principle and tell him Hey look what I found ! See ya Kai !". She was going to turn around when Kai stopped her from her shoulder. She turned around with a smile on her face, knowing that she won.

"Fine…I…I…".But I guess it wasn't easy for Kai to say that 's' word. He tried anyway.

"_yes_ ?". She pushed him to say it. Making him roll his eyes.

"Well I…I...I'm sorry for being such a jerk". Kai really was a good actor…but he didn't accept the fact that he said jerk to himself !

"That's better…It feels good to take it out of your systems right? Anyway here's your blade… It's time to battle !". She threw his blade making him catch it and took out her silver/black blade.

"I am not going to battle you". Kai said as he turned around and walked back to his seat, but Kitchiro launched her blade making it go passed Kai and stood in front of him, making him stop.

"Why not?...is the famous blader Kai Hiwatari afraid to battle a _girl?"._ Man, no one ever lived to tell the tale when Kai is mad .

"Fine you're on !". He took out his launcher from his back pack and settled to start the match while Kitchiro settled hers.

"You're ready !". She yelled while pointing her launcher to Kai.

"Born ready". He simply said as he pointed his launcher as well.

"3…2…1…let it Rip !" They both said at unison.

The blades landed on the ground and the black and white blade was running at high speed while the blue blade was chasing it around.

"Is that your ability…running away from your predators… how pathetic". Kai said while putting his hands across and eyes closed.

"You have seen nothing yet ! GO HISAME !" she yelled and suddenly her blade jumped in the air causing Dranzer to get confused, the blade landed on Dranzer, attacking it in an X pattern on top of Dranzer.

"You think you can beat me with that…GO DRANZER !". With that Dranzer moved from under Hisame and attacked it as soon as it hit the ground.

"Time to end this…Mystical Blizzard !". She ordered her blade to unleash a huge blizzard coming towards Kai.

"Dranzer…Blazing Gigus !". A huge Fire had been unleashed. Both attacks hitting together. It was so powerful that they were almost blown away, attracting schoolmates coming from everywhere.

There was a huge mist (You know evaporation from Fire and Ice? That's the result -lol-) between the bladers. As it cleared, they found that it was a… TIE !

"Ow man…it's a TIE !". She spoke to herself with a frown. "I was sure that I would beat you…but hey..we ended up in a tie soooooooooo… wanna do it again?"

But as soon as Kai was going to say anything, a voice interrupted…

"What is the meaning of this!". The principle came with a yelling and panic tone, but the look soon changed when he saw the ground. "What happened here !". He was going to pull his hair out, when he saw what they have done. Last week, the principle rearranged the courtyard and it cost him ever so much. He took out a handkerchief to clear his sweat from his forehead to his big grey mustache. He looked like he could faint anytime !

"Well you see…emm…". Kitchiro didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell him that she was beyblading, or else she will never see her blade again.

"You better have a good explanation when you two come to my office…now!". The principle ordered the two, pointing his fat finger at them. They followed the fat man to the office, while they tried to hide there blades.

"Take your seats". The two did what he told them, while glaring at each other. "Now lets see what we have here…". He wore his glasses which made Kitchiro almost laugh, but it soon faded away when he looked back at them. "Aaa yes we have Hiwatari Kai and Kobayashi Kitchiro…right ?

"Right". The two teens said at unison with complete boredom, not looking at the pea eyes of the principle.

"I am not very proud of you two not at all…Ms Kobayashi you are a new student here and you are already causing trouble… would you mind explaining to me?". He said while bending down eyeing Kitchiro like a lab experiment.

"Well…you see…". Than suddenly an idea came to her mind. "Well, you see, it's like this, we were going to take a normal break…when suddenly we spotted a Mole… you know those blind creatures that dig underground. Anyway… we knew that it was ruining the court soo we decided to catch it…and well the Mole was running with it's large claws and I guess I learned that Moles aren't _really_ blind". She said obviously lying and her innocent look and voice really fooling the principle.

Kai opened his eyes at her story and eyed her weirdly, than he slapped his hand to his forehead and murmured "We're doomed…"

"And where is this Mole ?". The principle asked. He looks interested at her speech.

" We where going to catch it… but when you came, it ran away…I think it taught that you where an elephant or something". She said looking away from him and putting her hand on her chin in a thinking position.

"That's enough… I will be on search for the little rodent but as for you… I guess I offer you an apology". The principle told them, looking down .

"Don't worry it's ok…good luck finding that rodent". She told him politely which made Kai roll his eyes.

"Thank you Kitchiro… now off to class". With that the two left the room and were on there way to class.

"That was fun …was it ?". She asked him with her hands behind her head.

"I can't believe he bought it… how did you think of such a thing?". He asked her almost at their class.

"HeHe no one resists me, with my cute puppy eyes and an innocent look, I am as safe as a Bank!". She said throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

**ES: WoW a long chapter for ya guys ! I am really sorry I updated late, I will update sooner, your job is … to Review ! Thank you !**


	4. Surprise Surprise

**ES**: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGG ! sorry for updating for so long !

**Disclaimer**: last chapter was so stupid… I mean come on a mole ! you have to be kidding!

**ES**:(annoyed look) Anyways…thanks very much for reviewing !

**Disclaimer**: ES does not own beyblade or any other characters that appear on the show but she does own Kitchiro and any other characters you don't even recognize !

**ES**: OOOOKKK ! ON WITH THE STORY !

_Things you should know_

_Italics-_ _emphasize something or bit-beast talking or a dream _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding -lol-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise **

_Kai POV_

Everyone arrived from school and had different expressions. Tyson looked like he hadn't eaten for days… oh wait that's normal, Max walked slowly to the kitchen murmuring 'sugar' all the way, Ray looked really bored… I wonder why? Hilary was yelling at Tyson… _again_, and I… well lets just say I had a lot of surprises for one day.

Suddenly Kenny came in with his laptop, which was going crazy, we all jumped with fright from the sudden alarm.

"Sorry guys I think I received an e-mail". The little nerd said making me roll my eyes… man how many times did I roll my eyes today…

"You think…". Tyson said who was currently on Hilary… for some reason they looked like Scooby and shaggy from Scooby Doo…

I heard a sudden boom. I turned my head to the ground to see Tyson lying there… I guess Hilary dropped him by _accident…_Max and Ray were laughing there asses off.

"Hey guys listen to this… it's a message from Mr.D…". Kenny said while typing madly.

" What happened now… I mean every time Mr. D calls, something bad happens". This came out from Ray's mouth not mine.

" Look for yourself Ray…". Kenny told him, turning his little laptop to Ray

_Dear Blade breakers, _

_I wish that you all would come to my office in one hour please…don't worry nothing bad happened. If you are wondering why well…it's about the preparation for the next tournament…there are some new rules and I need to discuss them with you. _

_Hope to see you all soon _

_Mr. Dickinson_

_Normal POV_

"Ok you heard the man… lets GOOOOOOOOO". That was Max for ya all charged up and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Well ya comin guys?… Mr.D seams really worried to see us in one hour time". Hilary said while putting on her shoes.

"Well I'm ready, it keeps me away from home works". Tyson said with a grin and holding his cap.

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment.

"Come on". With that Hilary grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

" OUUUCHH ! not soo hard Awwww". Tyson cried all the way.

Ray and Kai followed behind with annoyed looks, while Kenny was trying to take a very good snap shot at the sight of Hilary dragging Tyson.

_At Mr. Dickinson's office… _

Mr. Dickinson was behind his desk, trying to find a suitable speech for the Blade Breakers, he was sweating, he even day dreamed what was gonna happen. He was scared. (poooor man –lol-)

Suddenly the door opened without a single knock on the door, which made Mr.D jump on his chair.

"Helloooo Mr. D !". Max came running to give him a hug just like a son hugging his granddad.

"Why hello Max… were are the others ?" He questioned the blond boy.

" Oh they are on the way…". As soon as he finished that sentence, the whole gang arrived.

" Hi Mr. D long time no see !". Tyson said to the old man.

"Well hi to you to Tyson". Mr. D said simply to Tyson.

" Soo what do you want to talk about Mr. D?". Kenny asked him bringing him to the subject.

"Well you see this competition is different". The old man said while taking his seat.

"How different?". Questioned Kai who was leaning against the wall, hand across his chest.

"Well ever since Daichi left… you have one missing player…". He begun, only Kenny interrupted.

"But Mr. D, only three players are allowed on the field unless it is a two against two". Kenny said in a matter of factly way.

"Exactly Kenny, you need five players to enter this tournament". He continued, making them all wear worried expressions on their faces.

"But were are we suppose to find another player while the tournament starts at 1 December !" Ray said but mostly yelled.

" Don't worry Ray, I found you all a fifth player". He said trying to calm the teen.

"Is he any good ? cause I don't want any weakling lying around." Kai said closing his eyes but still kept the same position.

"Of course…but I'm afraid there is something wrong with that sentence Kai…".Mr. D said, immediately sweat started to come out from his body. 'here comes the hard part' he thought while letting out a gulp.

"What?". This caught Kai's attention, he snapped his eyes open and headed near his team mates.

"Ms. Kobayashi… you can come in now…".He said while pressing a button on a radio of some kind. Suddenly the door opened, making everyone turn their gazes to the person at the door. Gasps could be heard from the room by a sudden shock, but one of them was even louder.

"Hi my name is Kitchiro Kobayashi and I am going to be your new team mate… pleasure to meet you all". She said while bowing down. She was wearing a white/yellowish shirt which had one sleeved and the other not, she wore dark jeans and white shoes.

Kai moved back behind his team so maybe she will not see him…well not now at least.

"You're a a a girl !". Tyson yelled at her pointing his finger at her. This made everyone drop anime style to the ground by his stupid comment.

"Anyway… HI my name is Hilary… glad to have another girl on the team". Hilary said to her while shaking her hand and winking at the same time.

"More like a nightmare to me". Tyson said to himself so only he could hear.

"Hi Hilary pleasure to meet you, same here, I am glad that there is a girl on the team". Kitchiro said while shaking her hand, she didn't mean it though .

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII my name is Max ! man this is great ! I've got a sister !". Max said while hugging her, making her blush slightly… everybody eyed him weirdly.

"Hi Max well I guess I have a brother". She said to him making him hug her even more. She couldn't resist those cuddly blue eyes and that cute little face.

"Hi I'm Kenny but my friends call me chief, and this is dizzy". Kenny said while showing his laptop at her.

"_Hi there Kitchiro welcome to the team_". Dizzy said to the new blader.

"Hi there chief and hi there dizzy". She said while smiling warmly at them.

"Hi Kitchiro, my name is Ray, thanks for joining our team, you cleared all our problems". Ray said wearing one of his big smiles at her.

"Hi Ray, it's no problem at all really." She said politely.

"Hi I'm Tyson… sorry for giving you a bad impression… it's just I was surprised I guess." Tyson said looking down to hide his blush from the others and her.

"It's Ok Tyson, I didn't mind at all, don't worry about it". She said while patting him on the back.

The blade breakers all looked behind them to see Kai facing the wall not daring to introduce himself… Ray nudged him on his side making him turn around but still didn't say anything.

" Hehe I guess we need to introduce the little sourpuss, his name is…". Ray was interrupted by her.

"Hello Kai what's wrong are you surprise or something?". Kitchiro said while putting her hands across her chest.

" Wait a minute… you two know each other !". Tyson said with his mouth open.

"Well yeah, we attend the same school unfortunately". She said turning to Tyson.

All the gang were staring wide eyed at the two teens.

" Well Kai… aren't you gonna say anything to me ?" she said making those big puppy eyes at him.

"Hn". He simply said as he walked to Mr. D.

"Sorry Mr. D I'm afraid you have to change this one with someone better". He said at the old man he took a glance at Kitchiro who was already mad, and stared back at Mr. D and said…

"Weakling…". Kitchiro is not gonna let this finish here.

" OH really_ Mighty_ Kai Hiwatari… I'm afraid I am the one who tied with you… remember?…or have your brain cells came to an end". She said back.

"My brain cells are working perfectly ! How about yours, are they expired ?". Kai yelled back. Now both of them were yelling and turning there hands into balls of fists.

"This is interesting..". Kenny said to the others

"Wow she is going under his skin !". Ray said eyeing them widely

"Oww nooo my new sister is fighting with the sour.. I mean Kai !". Max said who had a face like almost crying.

"Well anyone who can handle Kai can defiantly join our team !". Tyson said happily to the others.

"I like her !". Hilary yelled (no she is not a lesbian in my fic people)

**

* * *

**

**ES: Well what do ya think about that people ! sorry again for updating late… it's just that I was really busy with Home works lately… but hey Christmas is here it's time to cheer! Please review ! Merry Christmas people !**


	5. Tears in the Rain

**ES**: Wooow! Oo'

**Disclaimer**: OMG Oo'

**Kitchiro**: I can't believe this Oo'

**ES**: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**Kitchiro**: They like it they really like it ! (teary eyes)

**ES**: I have 3 reviews from last chapter… Thanks to AnimeGirl329, BeckyKai4Eva and Kariah ask… BTW I didn't properly understand Kariah ask , please can you give me your e-mail or nickname so I can help you ? thanks !

**Disclaimer**: OK sooo…ES does not own beyblade or any other characters that appear on the show but she does own Kitchiro and any other characters you don't even recognize !

**ES**: Man I am tired of your line disclaimer… I need to change it ASAP…

**Disclaimer**: Please do… I hate saying the same thing all over again ! I am like a freaking robot!

**ES**: I always wanted a robot…

**Disclaimer**: …

**ES**: Since ya said please… than ok

**Disclaimer**: WIIIIIIII (jumps with joy)

**ES**: (Eyed her weirdly) okk People I made a song in this fic from the new album of T.A.T.U Gomenasai(sorry) hope ya like it -cross fingers-… On with the FIC !

_Things you should know_

_Italic- emphasizing something or a song (you'll know what I mean) _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding -lol-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Tears in the Rain **

The Blade Breakers were in Tyson's dojo, all lying down in a circle on the floor with Kenny in the middle, typing madly.

"Ok guys, so Mr. D told us that this tournament has to be in pairs AKA partners." Kenny said while looking at all his friends. "So I need you all to work on new strategies so later you can combine them with your partner's strategy." Kenny said while carrying his laptop to Tyson's backyard.

Everybody followed him and stayed near him for his ideas.

"Ok chief so who's first ?" The curious blond boy asked Kenny.

"It will be…you and…Kitchiro." Kenny said while pausing for typing.

"Yayyyy I am first to battle you sister !" Max said, tossing his hands in the air while running in circles around the yard.

"Great ! and I guess I am first to battle you little brother !" she said sweetly to him like a sister does.

They went to there places round the dish and setting their positions. Max took out a green blade along with his launcher. Kitchiro did the same, she took out her silver and black blade with her launcher.

" Ohhhh nice blade !" Max said with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Thanks… Max meet Hisame !" she said to the blond boy, showing him her blade.

"Interesting…" Kenny said while fixing his glasses on.

"Kitchiro meet my Draciel !" Max said while showing his blade to her.

"3…2…1 LET IT RIIIIIPPPP !" Tyson shouted, imitating DJ Jazzman.

Immediately both blades were launched in to the dish. The green blade was in the center while the silver and black blade was spinning around the dish.

"Time for some action…Go Hisame !" Kitchiro yelled and her blade headed towards Max's.

"Draciel Gravity Control !" Max yelled and immediately his blade obeyed his master.

Kitchiro's blade crashed into Max's blade which had no effect and her blade bounced back, almost out of the stadium.

"That was close…but I'm not out of the woods yet, Hisame !" Kitchiro yelled and a white light showed out.

Her bit-beast emerged from her blade letting out a nice roar which will send down shivers in your body. Hisame is a Eurasian Lynx which is covered in a white coat with black dots and sharp claws. Her eyes are Aqua, like the colors of crystals. Everybody stared wide eyed at the beautiful bit-beast. Max got destructed for a minute, but he soon snaps out of it.

"Draciel !" Max yelled and a white light showed again, to reveal the black turtle, Draciel.

Both blades ran to each other, when…

"Aqua Shield !" Max yelled and Draciel unleashed a mass of water which looked like the sea, towards Hisame.

"Mystical Blizzard !" Kitchiro yelled and Hisame used a huge blizzard towards Draciel's attack The Sea from Draciel's attack froze from Hisame's attack

"Owww nooo !" Max yelled, but Draciel was still ok, he was still spinning.

"Hisame Ice Crystal Shower !" Kitchiro yelled again, and immediately Hisame jumped up and a shower of Ice Crystals headed towards Draciel. The Crystals hit the green blade, which was sent flying out of the dish.

"And the winner is…Kitchiro !" Tyson yelled

"I lost…" Max said looking down at his blade. He took his blade from the ground and turned back to Kitchiro. "Nice battle Kitchiro, that was awesome !" He yelled and ran towards her to give her a big hug.

"Thanks Max…You were great too you know ?" Kitchiro told him while smiling.

"Really ? thanks Kitch you're the greatest sister I never had !" Max said while chuckling at her. Kitchiro did the same, she chuckled at his comment.

"Wow Kitch, that was amazing !" Ray said running towards her for his compliment.

"Thanks Ray…Thought that I lose did ya?" She said wearing a smirk on her face.

"Well…I..." Ray said looking a little embarrassed while not looking at her.

"That was great Kitchiro… I didn't know you had a bit-beast." Kenny said while pausing from his typing.

"_Hisame did you say ?_" The bit-beast trapped in a laptop said.

"Yeah…Hisame means hail… you know… snow" Kitchiro explained to the chief

"We know what hail means…" Kai said with his eyes closed and his arms across his chest.

"Will you act nice already Kai…I mean give her a break already!" Tyson yelled at Kai. Tyson was pissed that he wasn't nice for once in his life with them, but she is a new blader in their team, and it wasn't very nice.

"Yeah Kai that was rude !" Hilary said shouting at him with her hands into fists. She remembered the time they met each other, he wasn't very nice to her and she doesn't want that to repeat it self with her brand new friend.

"Like I care… for me you are still immature and weak" Kai said to Kitchiro with a cold voice and still his eyes were closed and the same position.

Kitchiro was hurt at his comment. 'He is right…I am immature…' she said to herself. She looked down and her eyes were filled with pain, they were darker than they use to be and they seem to loose their sparkle. She could cry anytime.

"I am sorry Kai…" She said, but started whimpering. Kai opened his eyes at her. She raised her face up and her eyes were full of tears. "I am sorry for not being good enough for this team…" She said, and with that she ran of, crying all the way.

"Kitchiro wait !" Max yelled, but it was useless, he turned back to Kai showing his narrowed blue eyes at him. He was really angry at him for what he had done, he never gets mad, so this was a rare scenery. "Why did you do that for !" He yelled at him, but there was no response. "I can't believe you Kai, she was so nice" Max said looking down, and with that he ran of back to Tyson's dojo.

"You are such a jerk Kai… You better go find her yourself !" Tyson yelled. For once in his life, he was making some sense.

"And when you find her you better apologize !" Ray said back He still didn't understand Kai. What does he want ?

"Hn." He simply said, that pissed of Ray. He punched Kai in the face which threw him to the ground.

"Why don't you_ hn_ that Kai… I had enough of your fuckin attitude !"Ray shouted at Kai which was currently on the ground. Ray turned around. "You better go find her Kai and if we are lucky… she may return to the team" with that, Ray entered Tyson's dojo.

Kai stood up and felt his right cheek; he twitched when he touched it. It felt like having sunburn from the incredible heat. He stood there, remembering what Ray told him.

'I guess he was right… I was going hard on her since when she entered the team.' He thought to himself, he looked up at the sky which was almost dark 'Better go find her or else my team will hate me and for some reason I feel guilty for what I have done…' he finished and begun his journey finding Kitchiro.

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed _

Kai went to the market place, he searched everywhere for her even under the tables ! but no luck He went to the stadiums, there were a lot of people…but none of them were her.

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

'Where could she be?... she probably is at home or something…to bad I don't know were she live.' He said to himself walking in alleys, which lead to dead ends.

He continued walking the now empty streets. It was about 8 at night; it was really dark even with the street lights on. Kai stopped were he is, he was tired, he went almost everywhere including roads, alleys and streets he doesn't even know.

'Maybe I was right…maybe she went home…man, I was on the move for like 3 hours now, and still no sign of her...well I guess I will go back and say the bad news to the others…can this get any..' and immediately rain started to fall. '_Worse_…' he finished his sentence.

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

He was running back to Tyson's house in the pouring rain. He ran past the bridge, when a feeling stroked in his gut. He stopped and peaked under the bridge. He saw a figure all curled up. He walked closer and saw that she was non other than Kitchiro. She raised her face up to see who it was…when she did, she got up and ran away. Kai ran behind her and caught her by the arm.

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

"Let go Kai !" She said still crying and struggling to get out of his grasp. But Kai got a good hold of her.

"Will you calm down!" He yelled back at her, and she stopped struggling but not looking at his eyes. She didn't want to show how weak she is to Kai. She wanted to prove to him that he is wrong.

"I've been looking for you since you left…I looked everywhere for you." He said to her. He didn't want to go straight to the point…he was curios what she was gonna say to him… but still there was no response. It was still raining on both of the teens, Kai let her

go and looked down.

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_

"Look…I am really sorry Kitchiro… I didn't mean what I said to you earlier…I didn't know what came over me…" Kai said still looking down. He was really saying the truth, that he said that 's' word. Kitchiro took a glance at him, she saw that he really did mean it, she saw that trough his purple eyes that were lonely. Than Kai looked at her. "I hope you will not leave the team for my stupidity…" He said still looking sad, piercing his purple eyes trough her hazel once. Kitchiro smiled slightly.

_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
like I do now._

"Of coarse Kai, I won't leave the team because of that little problem…don't worry Kai your sins are forgiven." She said giving him a wink making him smile a little. Suddenly the rain was pouring even harder. They went running back under the bridge, lying down on the grass.

"Kai what's that on your cheek ?" Kitchiro questioned Kai, pointing her finger at Kai's right cheek

"Oh it's nothing really…" He said not looking at her.

"Don't fool me Kai, I know that that isn't a fever or a blush." She said moving closer to Kai's cheek for more investigation. Kai felt a light blush because of how close they were. She touched his cheek which he twitched. "That is defiantly a hit Kai…who gave it to you ?" She question him for the second time.

"No one did." Kai simply said to her. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Fine fine…Ray hit me… happy now ?" He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Why did he do that for?" She asked for the third time.

"I deserved it… I acted stupid in front of everybody…that hit brought me back to reality. As soon as I realized what I have done, I went looking for you. I searched everywhere hack I was even lost !... I searched for 3 hours but it was worth it." He said looking sad at remembering what he had done.

'He went looking for me… could it be that he cared ?...of coarse he do, he wouldn't go trough all that trouble for nothing.' She said smiling. She gave him a hug, which made him jump a little, he was surprised.

"Thanks Kai."

"Hn.." He said, which meant something like 'no problem'.

**

* * *

**

**ES**: WoW that was a long chapter was it ? Hope ya liked the song, my opinion is that it wasn't HeHe. Anyway please review if ya want this story to continue loool kidding :p Merrrrrrrrrrry Xmas people ! Next chappie will be updated soooon !


	6. Questions

**ES**: I'm back…did ya all had a very Merry Xmas ? Hope ya all did

**Disclaimer**: Man yours was sooo boring

**ES**: I know my Christmas was like hell, I was invited to dinner and I took my seat next to old geezers. There wasn't any teenager in sight, I was so bored that I almost fell asleep on the table. (sobs)

**Disclaimer**: (pats ES on the back) Don't worry my _Mistress_ ES, I've got great news !

**ES**: Really? What?

**Disclaimer**: We got 5 Reviews !

**ES**: Really !

**Disclaimer**: Yeah (hands ES the script and covered her ears)

**ES**: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Thanks to :

**AnimeGirl329**- Thanks for telling me about the BIG mistake 'I am sooo stupid'

**star saphire**- Thanks for loving my story ! and don't worry I will update -wink-

**HeartlessDevil**-Yeah that will teach Kai a lesson ! Go Ray ! (Kai eyeing her weirdly)

**BeckyKai4Eva**- Maybe, maybe not… well at least Kai admits he was wrong.

**XoKaidaXo**- I guess he did care after all… OR, maybe he is a good actor XD man I am soooo evil !

**Disclaimer **: Love ya all !

**ES**: Ok now lets get down to business…(hands disclaimer a script)

**Disclaimer**: What is this ?

**ES**: Its your "updated" line

**Disclaimer**: Finally… Yo my brothers and sisters from another mother, Bling bling ES doesn't own Beyblade or any of those pimps that appear on the pimpin show, but she does own the Sheila Kitchiro and any other freaked out characters ya don't even recognize … ya dig ?

**ES**:… (Stayed silent for 5 minutes)ooookeeyyy that was… kinda scary mmmm… On with the Story !

_Things you should know_

_Italics-_ _emphasize something or bit-beast talking or a dream _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding -lol-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Questions **

The rain stopped pouring and the two teens were still under the bridge. They were all soaked with cold wet water from that rain.

"Finally…it's been like an hour under that bridge." The hazel eyed girl said throwing her arms in the air for stretching.

"It _had_ been an hour Kitchiro." The purple eyed boy said

"What! It had been that long ! ok than, what is the time?" The girl said almost panicking.

"It's… 10.30." He said, pausing a bit to look at his watch.

"WHAT !" She said with her eyes wide open.

"I said that it is 10-.."

"I know what you said Kai !" She said all fumed up.

"Well if ya hadn't ran away this wouldn't happen." He said calmly

"Well if ya hadn't made me cry I wouldn't ran away, jerk !" She said but mostly yelled at him.

"-sigh- Look, yelling isn't gonna change the time backwards." He said turning away.

"And were are you going…Hiwatari ?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"At Tyson's house were else ?" He said annoyed

"Well I am going home" She said folding her arms.

"Why?" He asked

"Well I am soaked, I need to change… ya coming pplllleeeaaasssee ?" She said showing him her puppy eyes.

"That trick isn't gonna work on me." He said closing his eyes "But since you said please…than I'll go-.." when he finished his sentence, Kitchiro interrupted.

"WAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOO !" She yelled, jumping with joy and circling around him.

"Don't make me change my mind." He said glaring at her, that made her freeze on the spot.

"Ok Kai follow me !" she said running, making him run after her or else he will loose track of her.

Kai studied the roads and streets they ran into; it wasn't long till they arrived at Kitchiro's home, it wasn't far from Tyson's. It is a beautiful house from the outside. It has different type of flowers planted everywhere, such as, Roses and Daisies.

"Here we are." Kitchiro said while opening the door. When she did, a huge black Labrador jumped on Kai, licking his arms, neck and face…

"GET HIM OFF !" Kai yelled, trying to push the dog away.

"Shadow stop that ! Look what I've got…"Kitchiro said taunting her dog with a toy cat in her hand.

"You want the cat Shadow… FETCH !" She shouted and immediately the dog got of Kai and went running after the thrown plushy cat.

"Are… you… ok Kai?" She said in laughter. Kai looked like he could vomit any time. He was covered in saliva.

"Ha ha ha very funny Kitch" He said glaring at her.

"Something wrong Kitch ?" An unknown person came from upstairs.

"No everything is OK April" Kitchiro said.

"Who is she ?" Kai questioned

"Ow This is my sister April, April this is my team captain Kai" Kitchiro said

Her sister April is at the same age as her sister Kitchiro. She is 18 years old and has shoulder length Black hair and green eyes.

"OMG Kai Hiwatari is your team captain !" her sister yelled.

"Well…yeah" Kitchiro said eyeing her weirdly.

"What's all the fuss down here !" Another unknown person came down. He eyed them weirdly, giving them a look that says 'who the hell is this'.

"Hi Joshua !" Kitchiro said to her big bro.

Joshua is older than April and Kitchiro, he is 24 years old. He has brown hair and just like his sister April, he has green eyes.

"Oh this is Ka-.." Kitchiro begun.

"Why are you late… don't you know what time it is !" Her brother yelled, but she just gave him a glare. "Don't give me that look Kitch, we were worried sick about you…"He changed his gaze towards Kai. "And you were too busy with your new boyfriend !"

"He is NOT my boyfriend, he is my team captain dork !" Kitchiro yelled at her bro shaking her hands frantically while letting out a small blush.

"Anyway the reason she was late is because of training, it started raining so we stayed a bit longer that's all." Kai said while his eyes were closed. Of course, this is a lie, but as we mentioned earlier, Kai is a good actor.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you were mute, kid." Joshua said wearing a smirk on his face.

"I'm no kid, the name is Kai." Kai said a little mad that he was called mute, but mostly because he was called kid.

"You two are soaked… I guess that means you've been caught in the rain." That came from April. Everybody sweatdropped including Kai cause of her little sentence, it was sooo obvious. Kai turned to the door, ready to leave.

"Going already ?" Kitchiro said a little sad that he was going that so soon.

"Well yeah…Hope you'll come tomorrow…or else." Kai said turning back to her for his last two words.

"Sir yes sir !" She said, making her hand on her forehead just like a soldier. Kai glared at her. "Fine fine don't worry, I wouldn't be late." She said, waving her hands in front of her face.

Kai opened the door to see that he was greeted by lightning, thunder and rain that seemed to never stop. Kai turned back to Kitchiro, who was near him seeing the _beautiful _view.

"Do ya have an umbrella ?" Kai said raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're joking right?" Kitchiro said eyeing him weirdly with her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"Hn" Kai said frowning.

"Kitchiro shut the door, water is entering !" Another person came running from upstairs, wearing pajamas.

"Sorry for waking you up mom…" Kitchiro said scratching the back of her head.

"Well it is raining, I guess you have a good excuse… Now go upstairs young lady before you get a cold" Her mother said wearing a big smile on her face. (That's weird, cause my mom will eat me for dinner lol) She saw someone from the corner of her eye. "Who are you young man?" she questioned Kai.

'not this again…I met three people already, with the same question' Kai thought rolling his eyes.

"Oh mom, this is Kai my team captain… can he stay here for the night? Please ?" Kitchiro asked her mom with her puppy eyes.

"Of course he can dear" Her mother said

"WAAAAHHHHHOOOOOO !" Kitchiro screamed and went upstairs without saying anything to Kai. Kai was going to say something, but got interrupted.

" Ok Kai, you can share a room with my son Joshua…" The kind lady said. She noticed something. " My my, your clothes are wet … and much worse than Kitchiro's." The lady said a little worried.

"That's because your dog gave me a helping hand" Kai said annoyed and trying not to remember what that canine did to him.

"Oh I see… wait here" The lady said and with that, she went running to a room and came back with a blue PJ. "Here take these for the night, so I can dry your clothes… that is if you don't mind." The woman said to Kai while handing the PJ to Kai.

Kai stared at the PJ and than at her. "Fine…thanks I guess." Kai said not knowing what to say at that moment.

"No need to thank me… It's the least I can do for bringing my daughter safe and sound… now go upstairs and into those covers before you get a cold." The woman said while smiling at him. Kai climbed the stairs and looked back, the woman went to the kitchen, maybe to make some tea or something.

'She is so nice to me…reminds me of someone…but who?' Kai said. He shook his head from these thoughts and continued climbing the stairs.

_Meanwhile… _

Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny minus Hilary were still up, they were all doing something. Kenny was searching data on Hisame and trying to think which are the best partners for this tournament.

Max was sitting next to the door, watching the rain fall. He had a worried expression on his face.

'I wonder if Kai found her in this rain' Max thought.

'_Don't worry master… I think he did find her'_ His bit-beast said.

'What makes you so sure Draciel? … I mean, Kai might have gone somewhere else'

'_Have a little faith master…maybe tomorrow they will show up'_ Draciel said.

'I hope so…she was like a sister to me, I don't want to loose a friend that fast' Max said looking up at the dark sky.

Ray and Tyson where cleaning their blades.

"I hope nothing happened." Tyson said while looking at his white blade.

"Man my hand hurts." Ray said while he stopped cleaning his blade.

"You hit him hard did ya?" Tyson said to Ray while looking at Ray's hand.

"Yeah…but it was the only way to make Kai snap out of it." Ray said looking at his hand.

"I guess so...I wonder if Kitch is ok ?" Tyson said as he laid on the wooden floor.

"I hope so…" Ray said while looking at his blade. 'I hope Kitch is ok too…I am worried for us…she might not come back…' Ray thought. As he looked at Tyson, he found that he was snoring. This made him sweatdrop. 'Oh well, Tyson will be Tyson' Ray said.

**

* * *

**

**ES: Man that was boring. Sorry for making it like this people -bows- But I promise, next chapter will be better than this. You see that little lavender button that says 'Go'…PUSH IT ! Happy New Year people ! **


	7. New Foes

**ES**: Hiii People ! Sorry for updating late… it's been like 3 months since I last updated, I am very very sorry for that…it's because of exams + I have a lot of crap to do from those torturing teachers of mine –bows- … but that doesn't mean that I won't update wink

**Disclaimer**: We got 7 reviews from last chapter !

**ES**: YaaaHoo! (Snatches script from disclaimer)… OK Thanks too…

**HeartlessDevil, BeckyKai4Eva, star saphire, AnimeGirl329, PureBlackRaven, naioka1992**** and ****Blitz12**

**Kitchiro**: Wow Kai is stayin over at my place, that's so kawaii !

**ES**: Yeah too bad he's not sleeping in your room, anyways, Disclaimer !

**Disclaimer**: Yeah ok… my brothers and sisters from another mother, Bling bling ES doesn't own Beyblade or any of those pimps that appear on the pimpin show, but she does own the Sheila Kitchiro and any other freaked out characters ya don't even recognize … ya dig ?

**ES**: OOOO yeah I almost forgot, I don't own Bruce Lee lol. Ok so this is going to be a long chapter, hope ya all like it XD !

_Things you should know_

_Italics-_ _emphasize something or bit-beast talking or a dream _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding -lol-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: New Foes… **

Kai is sleeping soundly in Joshua's room. He is comfortable there, all tucked up and snuggling his pillow. He hasn't slept in a real bed for a long time, on the count he was always the one who sleeps on the floor in Tyson's dojo. Suddenly a bright light stung his face, he opened one of his eyes while shielding himself from the light. He sees a figure near the curtains and as he looked clearly, he saw that it was none other than Kitchiro, wearing one of her nicest smiles at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty !" She said, bending down to his bed side.

"Mmat dis zi aim ?" Kai was murmuring something which Kitchiro didn't properly understand.

"What did you say Kai ?" She said eyeing him weirdly, like he grew another head or something.

"I said, What is the time ?" Asked the almost whining Kai, while rubbing his left eye. (So cute XD)

"Oh it's 10.30 am." She said calmly looking at the ceiling.

"WHAT ?"Now that waked him up from his beautiful slumber. "I thought I told you to set the alarm at 7 am sharp !" Kai yelled while sending his bed covers in the air.

"Oops I guess I forgot hehe" She said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Anyways, what's done is done…Now where are my clothes?" Kai asked as he got out of bed. Then he notices something.

He looked at the bedroom mirror and saw how big his PJ is. It is so big that his shirt's collar was falling down his shoulder, and no matter how many times he pulled it up, it always comes back down. His sleeves were longer than his arms. He tried to fold them for his size, but in less than a second they came back to their regular length. Then his pants. It is very long and baggy, he had to hold his pants from falling off ! Kitchiro tried very hard not to laugh… but she didn't try harder, so she burst out laughing really hard that she was rolling on the floor and banging her fists and legs on the floor.

"What's so funny ?" Kai barked and glared at her not letting his pants fall off.

"Geez Kai…the Carnival is almost here…. Can you wait till than ?" She said pausing for laughter and still banging her fists on the floor. This made Kai roll his eyes. While she is still laughing, Kai left the room.

" Hey, wait for me !" She yelled and went running after him, trying to keep up.

_Meanwhile at Tyson's Dojo… _

"Oh man, where the hack is Kai ? He made us wake up at 7 in the morning, and still no sign of him !..." The raven haired boy yelled at everyone's face like it was their fault.

Tyson continued like this for like 15 minutes ! Everybody was twitching while Hilary looks like she could kill the guy any time…but she couldn't hold it any longer. She glanced around and saw a Math book carelessly tossed aside. A smirk appeared in her face. She grabbed the book and went behind Tyson, who was still complaining. Ray and Kenny are smirking while Max had a hard time keeping his laughter from coming out.

"…and I'm must tell this for the fifth time that this is crazy that Mr. Sourpuss…eee Max are you ok?" Tyson was cut off by Max who had his cheeks red and covering his mouth with both hands in order to not to laugh. But his question was going to be answered soon… very soon.

"Oh Tyson" Tyson turned his head slowly, and answered Hilary in a shaky way.

"Hi Hilary w-w-what's up ? Tyson said with sweat coming down his forehead.

"Oh I have nothing up Tyson…But you are going to have this book up your head !" She yelled and bashed the giant Math book on Tyson's head.

"Look at all the pretty stars." Tyson said dizzily. He twirled around the Dojo and finally fainted.

"Finally, I was going to make a Bruce Lee move on him if it wasn't for you Hilary" Ray said folding his arms across his chest while still looking at Tyson with an annoyed look.

"_You go girl !" _cheered Dizzy from the mini laptop while making sound effects of people clapping and whistling.

"Anyway, do you guys think that Kai and Kitchiro will come back? Because THE TOURNAMENT IS TOMORROW !" Kenny freaked out and waving his hands frantically.

"They better come back …or I'll never forgive Kai for this" Ray said clenching his hands into fists.

"Calm down Ray I mean, we'll think of something, right Chief ?" Max asked Kenny with a worried expression on his face.

"_Of course there is something we can do. Chief have you forgotten already ? We planted a tracking device on all your blades including Kitchiro's blade !"_ said Dizzy

"Oh yeah, I forgot !... I'll work on it right away." The chief said.

"You go chief !" Max cheered

"Wow Kenny, where did you get such an idea ?"Questioned Hilary.

"Well it's obvious Hilary…for these kinds of cases" Kenny said as a matter of factly way.

"Man Chief, you think of everything !" Ray said to Kenny patting him on the back.

"Thanks Guys" said Kenny to his friends. Suddenly Dizzy's screen was beeping madly. "Now watch closely and you will see that the lost became found" Kenny said again typing madly, while Ray, Max and Hilary closed by to see what the Chief meant by this. There are two flashing dots on Dizzy's screen.

"Hey there they are !" Max shouted pointing his finger at the screen.

"Yeah and where ever they are, they are together !" Ray shouted after Max.

"According to my calculations, it is not far from here." Kenny said typing like crazy to find the exact location.

"Maybe they are on there way back ! We should wait for them a little longer guys." Hilary suggested and everybody nodded in agreement.

"_In the meantime guys, how about you begin practicing ?"_ Dizzy said

"Yeah that's a great idea !... but what about Tyson ?" Max asked the others pointing his finger at Tyson's motionless body.

"Let him sleep, or else he would start complaining again" Ray said while going in the backyard near the stadium.

"Ray's right Max…enjoy the peace while it lasted" Hilary said to Max and glaring at the fainted Tyson.

_Kitchiro's House… _

"Are you ready yet Kitch ?" Kai said while opening the door to outside.

"Yeah yeah, just a second !" she yelled from upstairs

"Well your second means more like an hour to me… are you ready know ?" Kai yelled

"WILL YOU STOP REPEATING !" She yelled back. Than suddenly an idea came to Kai's mind and a smirk appeared on his features.

"Fine than, I can't wait any longer so you have to go on your own to Tyson's house… so BYE !" he yelled the last part to make sure she listens, than he closed the door, but he was still there. He heard running footsteps from upstairs. He heard her running downstairs too and finally he found her in front of him breathing heavily.

"Are you ready know ?" Kai asked her, his smirk getting wider. Kitchiro was wearing a yellow top with a smiling panda on it and jeans… but no shoes.

"Very funny Kai… just give me a second to put on my shoes ok?" Kitchiro bend down to put on her shoes.

"Fine but hurry up" he said twitching his left eye. 'I feel like I am babysitting a four year old' he thought.

Kitchiro was having problems tying her shoes. She knows how to tie her laces, but it's not coming in a perfect bow. So she unties it again and does it all over again. Kai slapped his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face. Kitchiro did her left shoe and managed to get it right. Than the right shoe…same problem. Kai couldn't take it any longer, he bend down and tied her right shoe himself.

"Thanks Ka-"

"Can we go know !" Kitchiro was cut off by Kai who by the looks of him was pissed off. She wore a smirk on her face.

"Ok Daddy lets Goooooooo !" She said opening the door and went out leaving Kai blinking none stop at how weird she is.

"Daddy ?" Kai said to himself and raising one of his eyebrows at no one.

"Are you ready yet ?" Kitchiro came popping her head in the house. She is imitating the same words Kai said earlier while smirking.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Kai said. When he finished, Kitchiro sticked her tongue out at him and ran out. Kai also sticked his tongue out, but from behind her back.

Kitchiro and Kai are walking together to Tyson's house. They both remained silent, but Kitchiro was the one to break it.

"So… did u liked my house ?" Kitchiro asked him walking backwards to look at him.

"Not much." Kai simply said

"Why's that ?" Kitchiro asked him again with her eyes showing interest.

"Because there where you in it" Kai said. That stopped her in her tracks letting him go past her.

"Hey that wasn't nice ! Why do you always act like that when I am around !" Kitchiro ran to keep up with him again stopping him in his tracks while glaring at him.

"Hey it's not my fault you are so immature Kitchiro !" Kai said back, giving her the same look.

"Not this again Kai ! What have I done in your life !" Kitchiro yelled

"Look I think it was a mistake that I ever met you, hack you're even a mistake of coming into this world by your stupidity !"Kai yelled back. Kitchiro was hurt yet again hearing these words.

"You're right Kai… I am a mistake coming to this world…I lost my parents when I was very young…than I was adopted three times…I wasn't good for any of them…Including the one I have now…Than I joined this team…I thought that joining would make me feel better… but I guess I was wrong." Kitchiro didn't cry, she doesn't want to cry, or else Kai might think of her as a weakling. Kai cursed himself for saying that, he's always like that, but he never went that far.

"Kitchiro I am really sorry… I didn't mean-"

"It's ok Kai… you didn't know" She said smiling at him. Kai is paralyzed. How can she forgive him saying does words to her ? "Now let's go … Tyson and the others may be worried sick about us" She said, Kai just gave her a nod and continued walking to Tyson Dojo.

Two unknown teens were spying on the two teens. They were watching them on a nearby tree. The two cloaked unknown teens were in a conversation.

"There she is…and look what we have here, the famous Kai Hiwatari." A female voice said. She has pink long hair with red lights in a braid and green eyes. She has a pale face with freckles and is wearing a pink with black catsuit with a dark pink cloak which her hood was currently lowered to her back

"Yeah…How about we drop by to say hello? I'm sure they won't mind." The male voice said with a smirk on his face. He has navy blue short spiky hair and blue eyes, he isn't pale as his companion, but he does have a piercing near his left eyebrow. He is wearing a black and blue shirt with black pants and a dark blue cloak; he also had his hood lowered down.

"That's not a bad idea" The teenage girl said

"Let's go" The teenage boy said, and both wore their hoods giving each other one last smirk and jumped from the tree landing safely on the ground in front of Kai and Kitchiro.

"May I help you ?" Kai asked in a sarcastic way. The two strangers just stared at them with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Well who are you ? We don't have all day you know !" Kitchiro yelled taking a step forward.

"My name is Martin, all I can tell you is to better watch out at the tournament, because we are going to be there, and clear your title from history of becoming world champions."

"And my name is Sue… while you're at it, take good care of your valuable blades but mostly your Bit-Beasts !" Sue laughed along with Martin.

"What do you mean by that !" Kitchiro yelled back, hands into fists.

"In time you'll see what I mean… we will meet soon" Sue said and with that they jumped really high on to the roofs until they couldn't be seen.

"What was that about?" Kitchiro questioned

"Come on, this means that we have to train harder we can't underestimate them" Kai said walking past her.

"You're right, they look dangerous" Kitchiro said back, catching up with him.

_At Tyson's Dojo… _

"Gravity Control !"

The green blade lit up to reveal the sea bit-beast Draciel, It spun around the grey blade at high speed and created a tornado with Diger in it, making it loose it's balance.

"Go Driger !"

The grey blade lit up and out came the white tiger, Driger. Driger pounced up the tornado and when he reached the top, the tornado stopped working.

"Now Driger Thunder Claw !" Shouted the Neko-Jin. Driger jumped on Draciel, like a Tiger catching his prey.

"Oh no Draciel !" Shouted the blond boy

Max's blade was kicked out of the dish near his feet still spinning giving Draciel the chance to retreat back to his blade. Draciel stopped spinning, the blond boy looked into the dish to find that Driger was still spinning round and round the dish. Max took a closer look on Ray…he was watching his Driger spinning with an angry expression. Than Max looked at Ray's Bit-beast Driger… He was ferocious, he never saw Driger like that before.

"_Hey chief are you noticing something ?" _The voice from a laptop asked Kenny.

"Yeah…Max lost the match because he still couldn't get over it about yesterday and Ray won the match because he is really mad at Kai… I hope everything turns out ok" Kenny said to his trapped Bit-Beast.

"_That wasn't what I noticed…I meant that Tyson is still snoring !"_ Dizzy said back to Kenny.

"Oh so you guys want Tyson up ?" Hilary asked from behind them.

"Well it will be a good idea to wake him up, after all Ray and Max aren't the only members of this team that are competing." Kenny said back cleaning his glasses.

"Than why didn't you say that earlier ! Anyways it doesn't matter, I'll get him up no problem." Hilary said walking back to the dojo.

"I wonder what she is going to do to him this time" Kenny wondered, speaking only to his laptop

"Hey Kenny watch this" Hilary whispered to Kenny which he saw Hilary on top of Tyson.

"_This is gonna be good…don't worry Hilary this will not go to waste cause I am recording it" _Dizzy said while Kenny adjusted the video camera.

"1…2…3…WAKE UP TYSON !" Hilary yelled while jumping on his stomach.

"Cut that out Hilary…Ouch ok ok I'm up… Ouch !" Tyson yelled begging for her to stop.

"That's what you get for not buying yourself an alarm clock" Hilary and Kenny laughed.

"Are you three having fun fooling around ?" The voice came from the door. The three teens looked outside to see Kai near the door with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Kai where were you man ? Don't you know what tomorrow is ?" Tyson said in front of him.

"Calm down Tyson at least he is here" Hilary tried to calm Tyson.

"Did I hear right…Kai is here ?" Ray entered the dojo and sees Kai in front of him, he scanned the room and there were no sign of Kitchiro. "Where is Kitchiro Kai ?" Ray questioned him with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm over here…sorry but I couldn't keep up, on the count _this _guy couldn't wait for me." Kitchiro said emphasizing the word 'this' by pointing in Kai's direction.

"Anyways I hope everything between you guys are ok… I managed to find the perfect pair for you guys… Now remember guys, Mr. D Told us that the rules may change, but for tomorrow this will have to do." Kenny said to his friends typing madly on his mini keyboard. "Ok so at my calculation, Ray should team up with Tyson, because it is the best choice fussing speed with offence. Next pair will be Kai and Kitchiro, on the count they both have surprising moves."

"What about me chief ? Am I going to be paired with someone ?" Max asked the chief.

"Of course Max, you will be paired with…me" Kenny said turning to Max

"With …you ?" Max asked, having an unsure expression.

"Don't worry Max, I learned a lot from last year's tournament and I am no longer afraid…besides I upgraded my Hopper blade see" Kenny took out his upgraded blade. This time it has no spring and instead of green/purple blade this time it's an orange blade. Even the structure is different. "And I have been practicing a lot lately."

"Cool, your blade looks awesome Kenny !" Max said with eyes wide open.

"So do you accept Max ?" Kenny asked his blond friend.

"Will I accept…? Of course I will Chief, you are my best friend, why would I not accept ?" Max said with a big smile.

"Really ! Thanks Max, I promise I won't let the team down !" Kenny cheered, jumping up and down.

"Great we have another Tyson in this team" Hilary said in a bored expression. Everybody sweat dropped because they all agreed with her.

"Yeah you're rig… HEYYY !" yelled Tyson getting the point.

**

* * *

**

**ES: Ok chapter 7 is done as well… I am really really sorry that I updated very late, but I'll try to update sooner ok… Now press that little Lavender button that says 'Go' and review ! Thanks for reading People !**


	8. The Tournament

**ES: **Hi everyone did ya all miss me !

**Disclaimer: **What took ya so long ?

**ES:** My computer crashed and I had to wait for two whole months for it to get fixed and I had problems connecting to the fucking Internet >(

**Disclaimer:** I see… well let me cheer ya a bit, you have 7 reviews !

**ES:** Wow! That's good to hear, GIMME! (Snatches script from Disclaimer) Thanks very very very very very very very much to **lonewolf4ever, HeartlessDevil, The Black River, My Deliah, BeckyKai4Eva, PureBlackRaven**** and stasdaisy ! **

**ES: **Disclaimer say your brand new line !

**Disclaimer:** Ladies and Gentlemen from all over the globe, unfortunately, mistress ES doesn't own Beyblade or any of those cool characters that appear on the show, BUT she does own Kitchiro and any other dashing characters ya don't even recognize … got that?

**ES: **OK lets not keep ya guys waiting ! Happy reading everybody :D

_Things you should know_

_Italics-_ _emphasize something or bit-beast talking or a dream _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding -lol

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Tournament **

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Germany!" DJ Jazzman yelled as he climbed up the stage while thousands of people screamed really load as the tournament is beginning.

"Welcome everybody in the capital city of Germany… Berlin! In the Fifa World Cup football stadium!" AJ screamed

"That's right folks we're in Berlin. After that fantastic finely between France and Italy I was stunned when I heard that the next tournament is going to be held in the same stadium!" said Brad in amazement.

"That's right Brad lets give it up for Italy! The new world champs!" yelled AJ as the whole crowd went wild.

"Now let's see who the new winners of _this_ tournament are" Brad said back to AJ, who was currently cheering along with the audience.

"Carry on cheering AJ, but while you're doing so, how about we welcome our teams to our stage ha? Come on out bladers!" Jazzman screamed once more and all the teams climbed up the stage. The audience clapped and cheered for their favourite team that appeared on the stage. "Please give a hand for The Aquarians, The Blitz Tigers, Psychic shields, The All Stars Battalions, Chaos Bladers, The Raptors, Destiny of the Majestics and the undefeated world champs, The Bladebreakers!" Jazzman continued, "Now a few words from our President, Mr. Dickenson." as he said that, he handed his mic to Mr. Dickenson.

"Thank you all for coming. Now Than, I don't want to waste any time on one of my speeches so I am going to give a message to the bladers instead." Mr. Dickinson stopped and turned around facing the bladers. "I wish that all of you will play a fair battle and I hope that in every battle, there will be no fighting, no guilt, no cheating and most of all… friendship. Thank you" Mr. Dickenson said as he handed the mic back to Jazzman. The audience all went wild for his speech including the bladers.

"Thank you for that speech Mr. Dickinson, now let's begin our first match. If you all look at the big screen, the two teams will reveal themselves and the first match will be held right here and right now !" Jazzman shouted once more. Everybody looked at the big screen were it was showing all the bladers team, than they disappeared and appeared only two teams. "And the two teams are…The Bladebreakers vs. The Aquarians!" Jazzman finished and the crowd screamed even lauder than ever, since the Bladebreakers were in the first match.

"Wow we're first !" Kitchiro said to her friends behind her a little shaky.

"Don't worry Kitch, we'll take em no sweat !" Max said as he hugged her tightly to him, letting out one of his adorable chuckles.

"Of course we will Maxie" Kitchiro said back with a wide smile on her face while hugging him back as well.

"Will the bladers get ready for the first match?" Jazzman said in front of the stadium. Both teams went to their opposite sides.

"Ok who'll go first ?" asked Ray.

"How about if Max and I will go first, than Kitchiro and Kai and than you and Tyson, ha ?" Kenny answered Ray, everybody nodded accept one…

"Oh man why am I always last !" Tyson questioned in an angry voice. "Come on can I battle first or second please Kenny ?" Tyson knelt before the Chief

"Well if it's ok with Kitchiro and Kai… than ok" Kenny said

"Well please Kitchiro can I ?" Tyson asked Kitchiro, showing his puppy eyes look at her.

"Sure it's ok with me Tyson" Kitchiro said to him.

"Thanks Kitchiro you're the best !" Tyson jumped up and down around Kitchiro.

"Kneel Tyson I haven't accepted yet" Kai said letting out one of his smirk.

"Oh come on Kai pretty please!" Tyson said more like begging. Tyson knows that Kai hate it when he keeps on saying the same word all over again, so he kept on saying the word 'please' for like fifteen times, and…

"Fine Tyson, now Shut up !" Kai said while twitching his left eyebrow and talking slowly, but the word 'Shut up' was heard all across the stadium. Everybody eyed him weirdly. Kai let out a little blush that couldn't be seen by his friends and sat on the bench.

"I knew you would let me" Tyson said back to Kai with a smirk, earning a glare from Kai.

"Now will the first pair come to the stadium!" Jazzman said

"Wish us luck guys!" Max shouted as he ran to the stadium.

"Don't worry Guys I won't let you down" Kenny said as he joined Max.

"Ok so we have Max and Kenny from the Bladebreakers," Brad said.

"And Carla and Mariano from the Aquarians !"AJ said. Carla has blond shoulder length hair and green eyes and Mariano has black long hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Bladers ready ? 3…2…1…Let It Rip !" Jazzman yelled and four blades were launched at unison.

"Go Mentale !" Ordered Mariano, Mentale moved closer to Hopper X "Now Mentale, use Poison Tail !" Mentale moved in a zigzag pattern until a bright white light appeared, Mariano's bit-beast is a giant Manta Ray with two dangerous tails.

"Hopper X look out !"Kenny yelled, but it was too late as Mentale bashed his two tails against Hopper X, sending it slamming against the wall of the stadium.

"This battle is over" Mariano said with a laugh, until he heard a still spinning beyblade. Hopper X was still spinning strongly !

"Wow I never knew Kenny was this good !" Tyson said with amazement.

"You're the greatest Kenny ! Give him all you've got !" yelled Hilary, supporting her team mate.

"This battle is far from over" Kenny said with a smirk making Mariano shake with he's statement. Meanwhile Max was head to head with Carla, they look like they are evenly matched until…

"Go Draciel !"Ordered Max and Draciel appeared

"Two can play that game, go Terra Gong !" Carla ordered and a beautiful Dugong appeared. They were still evenly matched.

"Gotcha ! Draciel Gravity Control !" Draciel let go of Terra Gong and span around her making her wobble and can't get away from Draciel's attack

"Oh please you got to do better than that, Terra Gong use Water Blast !" Terra Gong used an explosion of water that broke Draciel's Gravity Control. "Now slam!" Terra Gong slammed Draciel, pushing him back.

"How can this be ?...how can you push me like that?" Max said with amazement earning a smirk from Carla. Meanwhile Mentale continued bashing Hopper X continuously.

"Why don't you give up ? Without a bit-beast, there's no way you would win!" Mariano said.

'Time to use my secret weapon…hope it works.' Kenny said to himself. "Ok here comes my attack Mariano, go Hopper X !" A bright white light appeared "Go Dizzy ! Use Thunder Bolts confusion Cannon !" Kenny yelled.

"What !" His team mates questioned. From the bright light appeared a beautiful woman wearing a long yellow dress with long blond hair. She was surrounded by electric bolts dancing slowly around her. She ordered the electric bolts to spin around the two bit-beast at extreme speed, making them confused. After a couple of turns the bolts ended with an explosion.

"Max use your attack quick !" Kenny said to his partner.

"Alright go Draciel use another Gravity Control !" Draciel span around the two blades while the two bit-beasts were still confused.

"Snap out of it Terra Gong !"Carla yelled, but it was all in vane.

"Come on Mentale !" Mariano ordered, but it was also in vane.

"Go Draciel finish them !"An explosion of water landed on top of the two blades. Terra Gong and Mentale retreated back to their blades and both stopped spinning at unison.

"And the winners of the first match are Max and Kenny from the Bladebreakers !"Jazzman yelled. The crowd went wild for the Bladebreakers. Draciel and Dizzy retreated back to their blades and returned back to their masters.

"Wow Kenny how did you ?... When did you ?... How were you able to bring Dizzy out of your laptop !" Tyson yelled not giving a chance for Kenny to get off the stage, but he wasn't the only one surprised, all his team mates eyed him weirdly.

"Will the next bladers prepare for the next battle." Jazzman commanded.

"I'll tell you all later guys, but first you got a match to win" Kenny said back to Tyson.

"Come on Tyson let's win this one" Ray said to Tyson

"You bet we will !" replied Tyson

"Ok Now from the Bladebreakers we have Ray and Tyson !"Brad said.

"And from the Aquarians we got Angela and David !" AJ said. Angela has light blue hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes, and David has brown spiky hair and black eyes with a little scar on his cheek

"Bladers ready…3…2…1 Let it Rip !" Jazzman screamed, and all the blades were ripped at unison. All the blades were spinning around the dish.

"Lets end this, Go Driger !" Ray yelled and immediately Driger emerged from his blade. His blade caught up with Angela's blade. "Now Driger Gatling Claw !" Driger disappeared.

"Where did ya go ?" Angela questioned, she turned her head in 360 degrees to find Driger, but she never found it.

"Right in front of you" Ray said coolly and Driger reappeared in front of Angela's blade giving her a slam. Her blade bashed into an obstacle in the dish, she wobbled a bit and returned back to spinning strongly.

"It's not over yet, Go Delphine !"A Dolphin emerged from her blade. "Delphine use Aurora !" Delphine created an aurora surrounding both Driger and Dragoon.

"What's this !"Tyson question a bit worried. The aurora neared closer and closer to the two blades, no matter where Driger and Dragoon go the aurora follows. It caught up to them and made them wobble. "Oh no !"

"Forget about me, go Arp Drill !" A dangerous hammerhead shark appeared with two drills on both of its fins. "Use Horn Drill !" Arp Drill activated its Drills and attacked Driger and Dragoon at extreme speed.

"I had enough of this, go Dragoon !" Dragoon emerged from his blade. "Galaxy Turbo Twister !" Dragoon unleashed two twisters, Arp Drill and Delphine were sucked in and thrown out of the stadium. Arp Drill and Delphine retreated back to their blades.

"And the winners are Tyson and Ray from the Bladebreakers !" Jazzman screamed once more on his mic. Driger and Dragoon retreated back to their blades and returned to their masters.

"Well done guys only one last battle." Max said excited.

"Will the bladers prepare for the last battle ?" Jazzman announced. Kai was already near the stadium waiting for his partner to start the battle.

"Don't worry guys this battle will be over in no time." Kitchiro said, she looked at Kai that gave her a glare back "I'm coming, I'm coming !" Kitchiro said with a glare as well. She walked towards the stadium and prepared their blades.

"Hey Kitchiro, I'm not asking for much but how about we finish this battle quickly ?" Kai said while adjusting his rip cord. Kitchiro put her blade in her launcher and let out a smirk.

"Ok Kai let's do this." Kitchiro said as she aimed her launcher towards the dish.

"Now for the final battle we have Kitchiro and captain of the Bladebreakers Kai." Brad said.

"From the Aquarians, we have Daisy and Kyle their captain." AJ said. Daisy has white hair in a braid and grey eyes, and Kyle has Black short hair and black eyes.

"3…2…1 let it Rip !" Jazzman said along with the audience. All the blades were launched at the same time.

"Go Crystal Seadra !" Daisy said and a crystal Leopard seal appeared.

"Go Dark Nami !" Kyle said and his Killer whale appeared.

"Let's do this… Go Hisame !" Kitchiro ordered and Hisame appeared growling at her enemies.

"Go Dranzer !" Kai said as his Dranzer appeared from his blade. Daisy and Kyle gave a smirk to one an other.

"Go Crystal Seadra use Ice breeze !" Daisy said

"Dark Nami use Hydro water slam !" Kyle said and both bit-beasts attacked Dranzer with their water and ice attacks.

"Oh no Dranzer !" Kai said, he thought for a solution but he couldn't do anything, he was surrounded.

"Forget about me…Hisame, use Ice crystal Shower !" Hisame jumped and unleashed a crystal shower that landed on Crystal Seadra and Dark Nami.

"You ok Kai ?" Kitchiro asked Kai which was currently on his knees with pain.

"Keep your eyes on the battle !" He said as he stood up.

"Blazing Gig !" Dranzer went after Dark Nami, but Dranzer's attack had no effect on him. Kyle let out a laugh. "What's so funny ?" Kai said a bit irritated.

"You know Kai, your fire attacks won't work on my Dark Nami, you may have stood up from our attack, but this time you won't !" Kyle said, he gave a look to Daisy and she nodded.

"Let's do this Crystal Seadra !" Daisy ordered and her bit-beast jumped up and bit Dranzer's leg. This made Dranzer slam to the ground.

"Ok Hydro water slam !" Dranzer couldn't escape his attack on the count Crystal Seadra was holding her leg. It was a direct hit; the attack was so powerful that the dish was destroyed. Kai let go of his launcher, an obstacle hit Kai's arm badly.

"Oh no Kai !" Kitchiro ran to Kai to see if he's alright, he was holding his arm with his other arm to stop blood from coming out, but it wasn't working. "Kai are you ok ?" She questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine, Dranzer is still in the game…Kitchiro how about we use that new attack we've been practicing ?" Kai questioned while their blades were head to head against the others.

"Are you sure ? We haven't perfected it yet." Kitchiro said.

"Do we have a choice ?" Kai yelled at her, Kitchiro did a no nod. "Then let's do this."

"Blazing Blizzard !"Kai and Kitchiro said at unison. Dranzer and Hisame let go of the two bit-beast, Hisame created a gigantic blizzard which took the form of a twister, than Dranzer unleashed dozens of fireballs that surrounded the blizzard. The new attack moved closer and closer to Crystal Seadra and Dark Nami. Both bit-bests return back to their blades and were thrown out of the stadium broken.

"The winners of this battle are the Bladebreakers !" The crowd went wild for the Bladebreakers.

"We did it !" Max said jumping around and waving to his fans.

"Of course we won, we wouldn't be thrown out that easy." Tyson said posing for the cameras. Kai left the stadium and Kitchiro went after him.

"Why are you coming after me ?" Kai barked as he turned around.

"I just want to see if you're ok that's all." Kitchiro said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't need your help." He said as he moved away.

"Well fine !" she said as she as well turned the other way to her team mates. Kai turned to the next hall way, he was feeling tired and dizzy all of a sudden. He stopped to catch his breath but as he did his eyes were closing, he knelt down and forced himself to stand up but his dizziness got worse and the next thing he saw…was darkness.

**

* * *

**

**ES: Hahaha cliffy! Sorry for making a lame chapter,but I hope ya all like it anyway, next chapter is gonna be good promise :p Please Review ! Thanks XD**


	9. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**ES:** Hello people!!! Sorry it took me so long to update X(

**Disclaimer:** You'd better apologise… why did it take so long?

**ES:** Well being piled up with projects and assays might be the problem ;(

**Disclaimer:** Anyway we have 1 review from last chapter

**ES**: OK Thanks to **BeMyfRIeND4eVA** you encouraged me to keep going so thanks a lot X3 OK now that that's done… DISCLAIMER!!

**Disclaimer:** Ladies and Gentlemen from all over the globe, unfortunately, mistress ES doesn't own Beyblade or any of those cool characters that appear on the show, BUT she does own Kitchiro and any other dashing characters ya don't even recognize … got that?

**ES:** Oh and btw there are a lot of Flashbacks coming up and a song '_Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word'_ by Elton John Hope ya like it! Wow feels great to be back! XD

_Things you should know_

_Italics-_ _emphasize something or bit-beast talking or a dream _

" "– Talking

' ' – Thinking

( ) - me intruding -lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word**

_Kai's POV_

'Where am I?' is the first question I asked myself when I opened my eyes. I rose into a sitting position from the bed I was in, and scanned the room, but there was nothing familiar about it. I got off the bed and realised that I was wearing blue pants and a white shirt… my own clothes, to be more specific my own PJ. I walked myself to the window and saw a lot of doctors and nurses running with a man unconscious on a stretcher like crazy to the entrance of the door under me that I couldn't see the patient anymore. Than it hit me, I'm at the hospital! A lot of questions entered my troubled head, like what happened? Or how did I end up here?

_Normal POV_

_In a long corridor at the Hospital_…

"OH man I can't believe I'm seeing Kai at the Hospital! I mean, it's not that I don't want to see him…but knowing him, how could he have fainted after that battle?" The blond teen questioned worriedly.

"Well yeah I know what you mean Max… between you and me, we woke up early that day to practice. After about 2 hours or so I told him that I had enough training and headed inside, but he said he'll stay a bit longer." The girl known as Kitchiro stopped walking the long corridor and lowered her head.

"Hey Kitch it's not your fault you know!?" Max went in front of her, his eyes showing a bit of worry that she might say that what happened that day was her fault. "Kai is always like that…he put his blading in front of everything, even his life." He put his hand on her shoulder and ended with a smile.

"OK than…come on Mr. Sourpuss must be waiting for us." She said smiling likewise, and both of them ran or raced the long corridor.

_Kai POV _

'What happened Dranzer?' I questioned my faithful companion

_You fainted right after the match ended_

'What!?'

_Don't you remember what happened_?

'The last thing I remember is winning'

So _you don't remember what the girl said to you after the match_? Dranzer must have sensed that I don't remember that much what happened.

_You see, when the match was over, you were getting out of the stadium, normal is it? Anyway, the girl followed you and asked if you needed any help but you barked at her that you don't need it!_ I can sense that Dranzer was mad about this; than it hit me…I remember know…

**Flashback**

Kai left the stadium and Kitchiro went after him. "Why are you coming after me?" Kai barked as he turned around.

"I just want to see if you're ok that's all." Kitchiro said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't need your help." He said as he moved away.

"Well fine!" she said as she as well turned the other way to her team mates. Kai turned to the next hall way, he was feeling tired and dizzy all of a sudden. He stopped to catch his breath but as he did his eyes were closing, he knelt down and forced himself to stand up but his dizziness got worse and the next thing he saw…was darkness.

**End of Flashback **

_You have to apologise to her right away Kai!_ Dranzer continued lecturing…yet I do feel bad about it… Kind to think about it, this is the fourth time I'm going to apologise to her. Memories were revealing when I said that blood thirsty 's' word…the first one I remember, was kind of funny…

**Flashback**

Finally after four lessons, break took over. Kai went under a tree were there were shade. He took out his blade from his pocket but tried to hide it at the same time, one because of screaming idiot fans trying to get hold of it, and two because it is against school regulations to bring beyblades to school. He was so concentrated on his blade that he didn't notice a certain someone coming from behind. The stranger took his blade and went in front of him.

Kai was surprised at the moment; the stranger was Kitchiro, wearing a big smirk on her face while looking into Kai's purplish eyes.

"Give it back…now". Kai demanded glaring at the girl's chestnut eyes.

"Why should I?" She teased back at him making him stand up from anger; she was really going under Kai's skin.

"Look I don't have time for this…will you give it back before someone sees you!" Kai almost yelled at her, but she kept cool…and still continued torturing Kai.

"Maybe…maybe not". She teased again but this time she was looking at his blue blade. Kai couldn't take it anymore, he moved closer to take it away from her himself.

"Noo way mister, you better stay there or else I'll just take _this_ to the principal". She warned him. Kai stopped were he was, not knowing what to do.

"You forgot to tell me something earlier…if you tell it to me…than I might give you your blade back". Her smirk grew wider, but Kai doesn't know what she means.

"What?" Kai asked, this made Kitchiro drop anime style.

"You know ! Come on tell me or say bye bye to your phoenix !". She yelled. Poor Kai was confused now, what is he going to do.

"I still don't know what you mean… can you give me a hint at least?" Kai asked her, for some reason he was a little afraid of her…maybe it was that speech she made in class.

"Remember when _you_ bumped into me ?". Kitchiro told him making emphases on the word you.

"Yeah…so?". Kai simply responded. This was making her want to scream and pull her hair.

"Well…you forgot to say a word that you didn't mean it…understand Kai?". She said from between her teeth and clenching Dranzer in her hands which were currently into fists.

"Hn..". Kai said nothing, he knew what the word is but he didn't want to say it.

"Ok than if that's the way you want it…I'll just go to the principle and tell him Hey look what I found ! See ya Kai !". She was going to turn around when Kai stopped her from her shoulder. She turned around with a smile on her face, knowing that she won.

"Fine…I…I…".But I guess it wasn't easy for Kai to say that's' word. He tried anyway.

"_Yes_ ?". She pushed him to say it. Making him roll his eyes.

"Well I…I...I'm sorry for being such a jerk". Kai really was a good actor…but he didn't accept the fact that he said jerk to himself!

**End of Flashback **

And the other one…well…'

**Flashback**

He was running back to Tyson's house in the pouring rain. He ran past the bridge, when a feeling stroked in his gut. He stopped and peaked under the bridge. He saw a figure all curled up. He walked closer and saw that she was non other than Kitchiro. She raised her face up to see who it was…when she did, she got up and ran away. Kai ran behind her and caught her by the arm.

"Let go Kai !" She said still crying and struggling to get out of his grasp. But Kai got a good hold of her.

"Will you calm down!" He yelled back at her, and she stopped struggling but not looking at his eyes

"I've been looking for you since you left…I looked everywhere for you." He said to her. He didn't want to go straight to the point…he was curios what she was going to say to him… but still there was no response. It was still raining on both of the teens; Kai let her go and looked down.

Look…I am really sorry Kitchiro… I didn't mean what I said to you earlier…I didn't know what came over me…" Kai said still looking down. He was really saying the truth, that he said that's' word. Than Kai looked at her. "I hope you will not leave the team for my stupidity…" He said still looking sad, piercing his purple eyes trough her hazel once. Kitchiro smiled slightly.

"Of coarse Kai, I won't leave the team because of that little problem…don't worry Kai your sins are forgiven." She said giving him a wink making him smile a little.

**End of Flashback**

_Normal POV _

Kai smiled to himself at these memories and rested his head on his pillow; eyes still open looking at the ceiling.

'Yet each time I say this word, it draws me closer to her…does that mean I'm beginning to care for her?'

_Master, I think the word you are looking for is love. _

'Love her ?' Kai didn't argue with Dranzer this time, he still felt a bit confused about it. 'But still…for me…sorry seems to be the hardest word' and closed his eyes.

_What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that youre not there _

What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when its all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word

'How can I tell her, show her how I feel towards her if I'm not the kind of guy to say such words?'

_Its sad, so sad  
Its a sad, sad situation  
And its getting more and more absurd  
Its sad, so sad  
Why cant we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word _

'Why do I always act like a jerk around her ? Why am I the only one who makes her sad ?"

**Flashback**

"Hey that wasn't nice! Why do you always act like that when I am around?" Kitchiro ran to keep up with him again stopping him in his tracks while glaring at him.

"Hey it's not my fault you are so immature Kitchiro!" Kai said back, giving her the same look.

"Not this again Kai! What have I done in your life?" Kitchiro yelled

"Look I think it was a mistake that I ever met you, hack you're even a mistake of coming into this world by your stupidity!" Kai yelled back. Kitchiro was hurt yet again hearing these words.

"You're right Kai… I am a mistake coming to this world…I lost my parents when I was very young…than I was adopted three times…I wasn't good for any of them…Including the one I have now…Than I joined this team…I thought that joining would make me feel better… but I guess I was wrong."

"Kitchiro I am really sorry… I didn't mean-"

"Kai its ok… you didn't know" She said smiling at him. Kai is paralyzed. How can she forgive him saying those words to her?

**End of Flashback**

_What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word _

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal two exausted teens, Kai jolted up from his bed to see who they are and as soon as he recognised the two, he raised an eyebrow at them as soon as they looked at him.

"Race." Max simply said with a wink After they took a breath in and out several times they finally sat down beside Kai which was still dumbfounded of the situation.

"How are ya feeling Kai?" Kitchiro asked with a friendly smile. Kai was still kind of emberassed around her because of what happened the day before.

"I'm fine know." Kai simply said.

"Man don't you know that everybody has limits Kai? You've just got a wake up call buddy." Max said left hand on his hip and the other pointing his finger upward with his eyes closed.

"Thanks for the lecture Max, next time I'll take example of Tyson…I _think_ he _has_ limits." Kai said back with a smirk

"Just easy on the limits there…I meant it to be a bit of a minus there but not tooo much you know!" Max said with a sweatdrop and a chuckle. Kitchiro just laughed at the two. Kai looked in her direction…seeing her laugh made him smile a little, but soon changed his expression to _normal. _

"Did the doctor tell you when to leave?" Kitchiro questioned.

"No I havn't seen the doctor since I woke up." Kai said sitting up.

"I'll go ask ok?" Max said standing up from the chair he was sitting, the others just simply nodded, seeing this he waved a good bye and left.

Quite invaded the room, neither one said a word. Kitchiro was bored and begun tapping her feet. Kai was also feeling uncomfortable but he knows that he has to make his first move.

"So how are the others doing?" He asked not knowing what to say else.

"Well let's just say that without you with them, they had a _little_ party going on." She said surprisingly earning a chuckle from him. He wanted to go straight to the point, so he decided to try it, but this time coming from the heart.

"Listen Kitch I know that you were trying to help yesterday…" Kai looked down not wanting to see the look in her eyes and continued, "but being me I rejected it…the truth was, I really needed your help…"Kitchiro's expression softened, she tried looking into his eyes but his bangs were doing a great job at hiding them. "What I'm trying to say Kitch is that, I'm sorry…and I really mean it this time. If you want don't forgive me and I'll understand I mean I am always a jerk righ- " Kai was cut off by two pair of warm hands cupping his cheeks, lifting his face upwards. Her two thumbs removed his hair from his eyes to see a better look at them. His eyes…they were sad, lonely and shy at the same time. Kai than was avoiding her gaze, he felt ashamed. Kitchiro noticed this and moved his face gently so that their eyes will meet.

"Off course I'll forgive you Kai…I always forgive you…I know sometimes you act like a jerk, but the thing I like the most about you, is that you always come to your senses." Than she leaned in and hugged him tightly but gently. Kai was shocked at this action, but than surprising her as well, he hugged her back

Both embrassed they didn't notice a little yellow bird at the door watching everything that was happening, he than turned around and muttered to himself "Oh yeah!" and did a little victory dance ignoring all confussing looks coming from passing patients, doctors and nurses. As soon as he finished his dance, he peeked through the door and saw that they stopped hugging and were chatting on something else. Seeing this he entered, "Hey guys guess what?" Max said as he popped in.

"What?" they both responded.

"Kai you can pack your things, cause we're out of here!" Max said happily to his captain.

_On their way out of the Hospital… _

"See Kai, I guess sorry isn't the hardest word after all." She smiled, Kai just smiled back but said nothing he enjoyed watching her smile…because deep down he was happy that for the first time, he didn't make her sad…but happy, and for that he was happy.

**

* * *

****ES: Ok hope you all like it…the song really matched ha? Thanks for reading and please I beg you all… REVIEW because that encourages me so much XD HappY NeW YeaR EveryonE!!!!**


End file.
